Malfoy Got Run Over By A Reindeer
by Lady Bahiya
Summary: Draco shouldn't have teased him. He really really shouldn't have teased him.


**Title:** Malfoy Got Run Over By A Reindeer

**Author:** Lady B

**Rating:** PG13 for language

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco and a special guest star.

**Word Count:** 567 words...an official drabble! Yay!

**Summary:** Draco shouldn't have teased him. He really really shouldn't have teased him.

**Disclaimer:** Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter are property of JK Rowling. I don't own them, I don't pay them, she doesn't pay me. I'm just borrowing them like countless others before me have done. And if you add that up...Draco and Harry have more sex than an elephant.

**Author Note:** My special guest star...he's a lot older now. Takes place during Christmas of their 7th year. No HBP, but Dumbledore is dead of natural causes. Totally AU-ish. Don't ask me about the title...it was the first thing that came to my mind.

- - -

"Potter, call him off!" Malfoy shouted. He risked a glance at his boyfriend, who was clutching a tree just outside of Hagrid's hut, laughing his arse off. He couldn't even get a word out, he was laughing so hard, tears of mirth streaking down his cheeks.

"Harry!" Draco whined.

"I-I'm sorry, Dr-raco!" Harry giggled, trying to catch his breath. "You shouldn't have made fun of him. Haven't you learned that by now?"

"How was I to know he'd take it so seriously?" Draco exclaimed, as the sharp things currently pointed at his neck inched a bit closer. "What do I do?"

"Have you tried _apologizing_?" Harry asked.

"You're daft! Malfoy's don't apologize for anything!" Draco exclaimed, indignant that Harry would even ask such a thing. But a slight pressure against his neck, and the feeling of a small amount of blood sleeping into his collar, had him quickly changing his mind.

"Mr Reindeer, Rudolph, sir. I apologize for making fun of your shiny red nose. I see now that it has a purpose for helping Santa find the houses he otherwise couldn't find on his own during weather storms." Draco stammered.

Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer snorted harshly, steam fogging the cold air before him, before backing off with his grown antlers.

"Apology accepted, Mr Malfoy." the head of Santa's Reindeer team nodded. "You have finally learned the lesson Harry's been trying to teach you all the years you've been a student here at Hogwarts. Your blood runs the same color as mine, the same as Harry's. There's no such thing as a Pure-Blood or a Half-Blood. You'd be wise to remember this. Santa has his eye on you."

Draco bowed his head in shame, finally understanding. Harry spotted Dumbledore and Santa Claus leaving the school and Rudolph returned to his place at the head of Santa's sleigh.

"Harry, always a pleasure to see you. Santa has given me leave to invite you and your bond-mate to the North Pole when school ends for summer break. He misses beating you in Poker." Rudolph grinned.

"He just wants to take my money again." Harry rolled his eyes and grinned. "I know he had an ace hidden in his sleeve, I just couldn't catch him."

"That's my secret and mine alone, Mr Potter." Santa smiled, approaching the group. He climbed into his sleigh, taking up the reins.

"Aberforth, a pleasure as always. Tell your brother that the Fat Lady is expecting a visit from him soon." Santa told his other companion.

"You know Albus. He likes visiting all the other portraits once a week. The Fat Lady isn't in his schedule until New Year's Eve." Aberforth chuckled, shaking the hand of the oldest Elf in the world. Santa turned his blue eyes on Draco.

"Congratulations are in order, I believe, Mr Malfoy. You and Harry will make fine parents. Good luck to you both."

And with a sharp whistle, Santa was gone. The three of them watched the bright glow of Rudolph's nose as they vanished from sight.

Draco was in shock, aware of the fact that Harry was staring at him.

"Something you want to tell me, love?" Harry asked, his eyes sparkling.

"Merry Christmas?" Draco asked. Aberforth laughed as Harry hauled Draco close and kissed him senseless. The three of them headed back inside, anxious to tell their friends their news.

-Fin-


End file.
